The Path of Life
by VABL107
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a regular teenager dealing with the ups and downs of her life. She struggles through the gap between her expectations and the reality of the situations at home and is haunted by the dreams of a person whom she had not given a thought about. What does this mean ? Travel with her and find out ...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – Goodbye to an ex-friend

"I just can't believe I am you friend "

 _Ouch._ That hurt. He looked sorry for a moment as though he just sensed that he had hurt me. But I am not buying any of that. If he regrets being my friend then so it be.

"FINE! So it be! I don't take a damn that you are not my friend anymore! By the way, I am leaving this stupid place in a month. Hope I will never come in your path ever again. GOODBYE EX-FRIEND. "

I turned and walked away before I could start crying.

Goodbye Russia..

I got up from my bed gasping for breath.. No not again...

Montana … Where it all began ..!

By the way, I am Rosemarie Hathaway and this is The path my of life.

Author Note :- Please read and review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Unexpected

This can't be real. Why am I dreaming about what happened 5 years back? When I was 10 years old! There has to be a reason. Nothing ever in life is an accident. What is the reason? Could it be because I am going to meet him again? No ! I can't! Not after the notes….

Rose. You are overthinking things… Just let it go …

"Hey Rose! You look like you have not slept. Did you get those dreams again?" asked Lissa, my best friend from past two years. Which is great if you ask me. I never once had a steady friend. Everyone left me after a year due to "Misunderstanding" leaving me deal with my anxiety on my own…

"Yeah liss. I don't know why and it is starting to get on my nerves now.."

"Maybe you should forget all about these dreams and concentrate on your studies now. These two years we have to give our best if we want to get into one of the best universities! "

"Your right Liss.. I should really stop worrying about things that does not matter now. Anyway it's not likely that I'll meet -"

I was cut off by my teacher

" Good Morning class! Meet the new transfer student – Dimitri Belikov , from Russia!"

No way! Dimitri?!

Wow!

He has changed… 

Lissa's eyes widened as she looked at me for reassurance.

All I could do was a slight nod. Some how … The person who has been in my dreams for the past 2 months is standing in front of the whole class. 

_*flashback*_

 _I was sitting all by myself at the swing watching the other kids play with their newly found friends. No one wanted to be my friend since the day I threw a book at the teacher because she was going on ordering me what to do. Well crap, didn't think it would become a great issue!_

" _Hi! I am Dimitri and you are?"_

 _I looked up to meet the deep brown eyes of a tall guy. He was really tall that I had to crane my neck to look at him! Who was so tall at the age of 5?_

" _Hi Dimitri. I am rose, do you want to play in the swing?"_

" _No actually I came here to ask if we could be friends?"_

 _I grinned at him and held my hands out._

" _friends!" we said as we shook each other's hands in a firm handshake._

 _*Flashback ends*_

That was the start of a 5 year old friendship.

Since then we always did craziness together. We entered the classroom late after lunch just because we were playing in the swing, we would go riding the imaginary car around the school ground, play prince and princess tale and my favourite game – Playing the country girl role, with my perfect curls and hazel brown eyes.. Dimitri would always be my cowboy riding the toy horse.

At that time I would have never thought we would go without any contact for 5 years or for that matter have an ugly misunderstanding between us. 

After the class …..

"Rose? That was Dimitri? As in your childhood best friend?"

"Yeh Liss. He looked away when I smiled at him and now he is completely ignoring me. I think he did see my notes. I never thought …. You know what? Am not going to confuse myself anymore. Let the past remain in the past. I have to study and work hard these two years. Else I'll have to face the wrath of my mother!"

Jannie Hathaway always saw the best for me. Which meant that I have to be the best. Scoring a ten GPA at the 10th grade, I had hoped to make her proud which unfortunately I couldn't because 20 students out of 80 had scored a 10 CGPA. My bad luck. Now she wants me to go into the top universities in the country and I'll have to give my best! No D's at home – Distractions no and disappointments ? NO WAY!

"But Rose you should try and talk to him! He was your best friend after all! Maybe there will be a reason-"

"Hi, I am Dimitri and presume you are Vasilissa? The art and craft incharge of our class?"

"Umm.. Hi Dimitri! Call me lissa! and this is my best friend Rose"

" I wanted a little help lissa.. Would you guide me through the blocks of the school?"

He completely ignored me!

" Well actually Rose and I were –"

" Go ahead liss… I'll wait for you at the usual place .. Bye !"

I turned and walked away before she could protest or the tears pricking my eyes fall free…

I wanted to meet him.. See him smile… All in vain.. He hates me.. The last hope I had in me was lost … I lost him .. Just the way I lost everyone else….

The realisation made me feel depressed than before.. I am alone.

 **Author's note :- Hey friends! Sorry about my first chapter. This is my first story and I didn't know how to post!**

 **I would love to read your reviews about the story so far. Should I continue? or delete it? Help me decide. Please!**

 **Please Review.:-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :-

I was working on my assignment when Lissa came back. She said nothing, just sat down next to me and continued with her work. That's the best part about Lissa, she knew when I am in a mood not to talk. She never would bother me at that time. I was going to start a conversation, when the bell rang and it was time for the next class. We picked our books and headed towards our classes.

"Bye liss, take care and see ya tom !"

"Bye rose!"

 _Maybe tomorrow. I'll talk with her._

"Earth to sis! Are you even paying attention to what I am saying you?!"

"umm… Yeah what ?!"

"I knew it! You're so rude!"

"Hey! Lilly! am sorry.. Am just a little bit distracted. I didn't mean to ignore you sweetheart. I am really sorry! So how was your First day?"

"Humph! Ok! Fine I'll start again, but listen to me this time!"

"Promise!"

Lilly Hathaway. My little sister. She is 6 years younger to me and loves to boss me around. She is my favourite person on earth. She means the whole world to me. The day she was born was the day I knew everything in my life was going to change. I will never be left alone. I was ecstatic for her birth that I distributed sweets to the entire school announcing proudly that I am now a bog sister! I was 6 at that time and no one would allow me to hold her. My grandfather used to explain to me that "She is a doll which has life." And she always will remain as my doll! She is 10 now. And no one in can take her place in my life. Not even my mother.

"Hey ro! I heard a new guy joined your class."

"Cut the crap lil. Let me guess, his sis is in your class?"

Lilly sighs, opens her mouth to tell something, thinks better about it and shakes her head.

"Well yeah! She is so sweet ...! Sits by me in the class"

"So you like her ? That's great!" I said , when in truth my heart sank ... The reason unknown ... or better ignored ..

It felt good to talk to her. She was like an anecdote for my depression. Another reason I love her!

"Rose! Lilly! It's time for dinner!"

"Coming mom!" We chorused … 

"So how was first day at school girls?"

We mumbled a good and ate our food silently. Janie Hathaway is not someone you want to mess with. One slip of tongue and you are going to regret it. So it's better if we kept quiet and spoke only the highly appropriate things as _studies._

"Rose I hope you have already started studying for your entrance exams ( SAT and others ) sincerely from now itself. So that it won't be a burden at the end of the two years. Remember If you want to do engineering it must be in the top 5 colleges of the country …."

After that I tuned out. It was always this way. Keep studying. No fun. No play for 2 years and then life is all set. I don't know how true it is. But it gets on my nerves always! I mean. Yeah we get it. We have to work hard. You don't have to keep on repeating it! Please! 

The teachers think we are robots? I have an assignment in physics, chemistry and Mathematics to submit by this week! They are officially going to kill us!

Back to Kinematics..

 _Half-an-hour later…_

This isn't working out. Let me catch some sleep. I'll do the other part in the morning.

.

.

.

.

Why can't I just sleep?! Let Dimitri go to hell for ignoring me. Why is it bothering me?! No distractions this year rose. If your grades are less then you know it's going to be really ugly at home! So sleep … Don't think about it … Damn it! Just sleep! You have only 6 hours to sleep!

The alarm woke me at 4 in the morning.

Today is going to be a crappy day !...

" Attention Everyone .. Today we are going to have a guest lecture on carrier guidance ... "

And so .. It begins ..

 **Author's Note :- Thank you everyone for your reviews ..! I enjoyed them .. Please do keep leaving them for me :-)**


End file.
